There exist many approaches to registering a device with a base station that have been used in cellular communication networks operating over a wide area and cordless telephones used in a home. The approaches used in cellular communication networks depend on the cellular phone having a unique identification that is entered into a database by network operators. In addition to physically entering a unique identification for a phone into a database, a cordless telephone can register with its base station when it is placed in a cradle at the base station. Both of the above methods of registration have problems being when adapted to a wireless in-home networks.
An in-home network may consist of many diverse devices and be continually changing as consumers remove or replace existing devices with new devices. The possibility of a consumer entering a wrong identification code for a device is high. With the possibility of multiple wireless in-home networks operating within the same house, an input error could result in a device not communicating or the base communicating with a wrong device. In addition to the possibility of error in data that is input by a consumer, there is the added cost and complexity of having a network management console for entering the identification codes for different devices. Furthermore, the cordless phone method of registering a base station with a handset by placing the handset in a cradle connected to the base station has problems of scalability and connectivity. A cradle is designed for one type of device only. In an in-home wireless network, a diverse number of consumer devices may be connected on the network. The devices can include refrigerators, stereo receivers, telephones, computers, and thermostats to name only a few. A cradle for a phone would not be suitable for a computer or stereo.
Another problem with the cordless phone's method of registration is physical contact between the base station and handset. Once again, this method would be impractical with a diverse group of consumer products and require additional circuitry for supporting a physical connection to a base station. Neither of the methods discussed above addresses the need to securely register a diverse group of consumer products within an in-home wireless network.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for secure registration within an in-home wireless network that requires minimal consumer intervention.